Gregor Shapanka (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the original and current Blizzard. For his temporary successor, see Donald Gill. Gregor Shapanka was an independent scientist who was steadfast in his belief the key to immortality would be through cryogenics. To achieve these ends, he ended up creating a suit capable of projecting ice. He would end up attacking Stark Industries to steal technology to complete his suit, earning him the name Blizzard by the media. Before becoming the Blizzard, Shapanka came across as the typical bitter, nerdy, and half-mad scientist. His rants sound rather unhinged if one assumes that his allegations about immortality are nonsensical. He craves money, freedom and revenge and has a hint of paranoia to him. He also likes to talk in pompous ways that show off his vocabulary. Shapanka’s condition has worsened into megalomania. He wants all the money, and to be feared by everyone. He talks like a haughty lord wielding immense power, dripping with contempt about everyone. Shapanka insists that he’s in control, the smartest man around, and that everybody else is a cretin. He's big on theatrical, overwrought, sesquipedalian villain tirades. In fact, he might even forget what he was doing as he focuses on delivering his lines. Embittered and unbalanced by his time in prison, Shapanka seems to have rewritten history. In his take, Stark had him arrested to steal his work and he was condemned by corrupt judges. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers N/A Abilities Shapanka is a scientist and engineer with experience in the field of cryogenics. Weaknesses *Ice generated by the suit can be melted with a sufficient enough heats source. *Mentally unstable Paraphernalia Equipment *'Blizzard Suit': Blizzard wears a battlesuit containing micro circuited cryogenic units (micro-cryostats) that enables him to project an intense cold through the ducts that encircled his gloves. With the freezing units at full capacity, the Blizzard can lower the temperature of a twenty by twenty foot room 68 degrees Fahrenheit to 32 degrees Fahrenheit in thirty seconds. Also integrated into the lining of his sleeves is a system of flexible tubing that carried water to miniature electric turbines in his gloves. By emitting the water as a mist and freezing it with his micro-cryostat units, he can create snow flurries. By emitting it as a spray, he can create sleet. By emitting it as a stream, he can create icicles. By concentrating both gloves' power on a single stream of water, he could create a super-dense ice-darts, capable of being flung with enough force to dent half-inch thick steel. The water and cold ducts are capable of shooting a steam of snow with a maximum range of fifteen feet. The Blizzard is able to encase people in a layer of frost or to create an ice-slide beneath him. Blizzard's battlesuit is fully insulated so that he was immune to the effects of his weaponry. He carries the power-unit for his microcircuitry on his back. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hungarians Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics members (Earth-7045) Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Biochemistry Category:Physics Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Cryokinesis Category:Vulnerability to Fire Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Iron Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Blizzard